


Gay ghost hunting

by randmwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, FE3H Polyship Week, Ghost Hunting, Polyamory, do you ever just exploring an haunted manor with your two gfs, minor edelgard/byleth, sorta buzzfeed unsolved inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: Mercedes, Constance, and Hapi explore the supposedly haunted manor of Countess Edelgard von Hresvelg for their ghost hunting show.For FE3h polyship week
Relationships: Hapi/Mercedes von Martritz/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Gay ghost hunting

“Hello ghosts, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I am Constance Von Nuvelle, if you would be so generous as to present yourself to me, and my companions that would be lovely!” Constance gleefully shouts, as she enters the foyer of the old von Hresvelg manor her heels clicking across the wood floor. 

“Coco I don’t think that’s how you ask to see demons, Hapi dead pans as she follows Constance into the house. “Though at least they know we’re here now.”

“Hapi ghosts and demons are different, but you're right, that's not how you greet them,” Mercedes cheerfully tells her as she trails behind the two camera in hand. 

Constance moved deeper into the house walking up the stairs to the second level. “I simply wanted to announce my present to the mistresses of this household my dearest. Wouldn’t it be rude if I didn’t?” Constance asks. “Now let’s go to their sleeping quarters.” 

“Connie, I didn’t think didn’t think we would come here for that. Mercedes says with a slight smirk. Causing Hapi to let out a laugh.

“You know fair well that is not what I was insinuating! I was just suggesting that we investigate their chamber due it being an important room that's deeply connected to them!” Constance rants her face completely flushed.

“I know Connie, but you're so fun to tease.” 

“She’s right, it's adorable how you react, but let’s get going. I wanna see some ghosts,” Hapi says walking up the stairs. Past Constance giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as she passes her.

As they stroll through the dark halls of the manor Hapi speaks up again. “So Coco What’s the history of this place? You never really told me about it, and we have an audience to tell.” 

“This is the esteemed manor of Countess Edelgard Von Hresvelg, and her lifelong companion Byleth Eisener. Edelgard was an extremely secretive woman in her life, but rumors abound about their relationship since both refused to be wed.

“Oh my goddess they were lifelong companions,” Hapi whispers under her breath. 

Constance clears her throat, and continues her speech not noticing a door open slightly a few feet ahead of them “As I was saying the two refused to be wed despite the push back they received. Eventually after both of their passing one of their adopted children found a journal detailing the depth of the love the two had for each other.” 

“You would think that people would start to figure things out when they started adopting children.” Hapi states.

“You would think that, but how long did it take for people to figure out about the three of us.”

Hapi shrugs in agreement as they reach a door at the end of the hallway.  
“This is the room right Mercedes?” Constance asks her. A slight nervousness in her voice, despite taking the lead role for their ghost hunting show Mercedes was the one who actually did most of the preplanning.

“Yes it is Connie, go ahead and open it.” 

Slowly Constance opens the door praying that there wouldn’t be a shadowy figure, or worse on the other side. When she finally opens the door she is surprised by how normal it is. For a clearly refurbished room that is a couple centuries old. The bed was massive, probably big enough for the three of them, but completely unnecessary for two people, there were four intricately carved pillars on each corner, with a deep red canopy draped over it all. 

A similarly carved desk was in one corner, and a dresser was..

“Hello.” 

Constance hears like a whisper gently carried across the wind. Sending a shiver up her spine.

“My dears did either of you hear that?” Constance slowly asks her partners. 

“Hear what Connie?”

“Never mind me it must have simply been my imagination.” She tells Mercedes pushing down the fear that settled in her stomach. 

“Come look at this you two.” Hapi calls across from the room on the other side of the bed.

Moving to her Constance immediately notices the massive painting of two women, one sitting in a crimson red dress with gold embroideries, her hair a light chestnut tied into two buns framing her face. The other woman was standing next to her with shoulder length messy navy blue hair, a black dress with light pink edging along the chest, and a large gold talisman hanging from her white collar. 

“That’s them right Mercie?” Hapi asks the older woman.

“Yes it is Hapi.”

“Wow, they're beautiful.” 

The three feel a slight breeze a moment after Hapi’s comment.

“So………. Shall we attempt to try contacting them?” Constance asks nervously, holding Hapi’s hands to help ease her nerves. 

“I’ll start,” Mercedes says. “Hello you two it’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Mercedes this is Hapi, and I’m sure you heard Constance when we first came in. I’m sorry if she was too loud she was just very excited to meet you. If either of you two could give us a sign like moving something, or turning off our flashlights, or whatever you feel like.” Mercedes cheerfully talks to the air, Constance never understood how she could always talk so camly, and brightly while attempting to communicate with the dead.

Constance always hated this moment, the dread of waiting in a cold, dark, and dreary old room hoping that they would get actual evidence for the camera, or at least anything interesting to keep the fans entertained.

“We heard about you two, and how you had to lie about your relationship to everyone, even the kids you adopted. That really must have sucked.” Hapi speaks up, before feeling a shiver up her spine when she finished talking.

“Are you okay my dearest?”

“I’m fine it just felt like someone was behind me.” Hapi nervously tells her, her hand tightening around Constance’s. 

“I had a similar encounter when I entered this room. I could have sworn I heard someone greeted. I simply thought it was the wind though.” 

Overhead they hear what almost sound like footsteps overhead, causing Constance to let out a small yelp. 

“Well, that sounds a bit spooky. Hopefully that is actually a ghost instead of something dangerous.” Mercedes says with a bright smile on her face. “Should we go check on that noise?”

“Mercie I don’t think that it might be a bad idea? What if it actually is something?” Hapi asks. 

“My dearest Mercedes I love you both, but I must agree with Hapi here it would be unwise for us to investigate a noise like that due to possible danger.” Constance stammers out, not wanting to disagree with either of her partners, but also wanting to prioritize their safety. 

She quickly scoops up both of their hands in hers, and ushers them to the doorway. “Why Don’t we investigate the dining room? Surely that could also be an important location for the mistresses of this house.” 

When Hapi’s flash light shone upon the hallway, Constance noticed that it seemed some doors were open that she could have sworn were closed. 

“Were those doors not closed my dears?”

“I’m sorry Connie, but I wasn’t really paying attention.” Mercedes responds to her. 

“Never mind it, I must simply be misremembering, and paranoid,” Constance says, trying to reassure herself. She tried to move through the hallway as quickly as possible attempting to ignore the doors, the sound of her girlfriend's footsteps.  
They made their way back down the stairs, and through the winding halls of the manor till after a few couple minutes they reached the dining hall. The dining hall was surprisingly simple, just a long table covered in a deep red tablecloth with six chairs made of a dark wood around it. A small candelabra was in the center of the table 

“Mercie I’ve been meaning to ask, but why is everything so tidy, and only a bit dusty for a house that no one has lived in for a couple hundred years it’s really clean.” 

“The ancestors of the children Edelgard, and Byleth adopted pay people to keep it clean, and in a good condition.” Mercedes tells hers. 

“That’s absolutely adorable. Someday I hope that we will have a family that respects, and cares about us that much.” Constance says as she strolls around the table gently running her finger over the tablecloth. 

“Maybe one day Coco.” Hapi chimes in wrapping Mercedes in a hug from behind, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Suddenly a bang is heard from the next room over that sounded like a small collection of pots falling over. 

“Well I guess they don’t like pda I’m sorry ghosts I guess I shoulda known that would have been a sore spot for them.” Hapi says with a chuckle. “I’m gonna go check on that room. I wouldn’t want to leave this place messy.” She tells her partners quickly, hurrying to the door on the other side of the dining room. 

A few moments later Hapi lets out a gasp that was audible from across that room. 

“What’s wrong my dear?” Constance calls from across the room, rushing quickly towards Hapi side. 

Peering into the darkness only semi lightened by Hapi’s flashlight the room seemed almost pristine pots, and pans hung from the ceiling when you would assume they would scattered all across the floor with the noise they heard.

“Well that is only mildly terrifying Mercedes dear do you see this.” 

“Of course Connie It’s strange, maybe we hallucinated it?” 

“Maybe.” Hapi responds. “Do you have any other places you want us to check out or do we have enough footage after Coco does the pre exploring voice over?” 

“Hmm almost I think we could check out the study, maybe there will be something interesting there.”

“Okay one more place, but can you make pastries tomorrow?” Hapi relents. 

“Sure, sure I know how much you, and Connie like them.” Mercedes says.  
The triad moved deeper into the house, the halls it felt as if the shadows were dancing around the dark grey walls Constance must have been imagining it, but it looked as if it were two women dancing together. 

They finally reach a door at the end of the hall Mercedes slowly opens the door. Peering into the room the first thing Constance noticed was a massive fireplace on the side of the room with a Fish mounted on the mantle. A bookshelf completely lined another wall. When they entered the room Constance felt a shiver up her spine when she entered the room. 

“I’m gonna check out their books, maybe they will have something interesting in it,” Hapi tells them, her voice calm, and completely relaxed despite the events that occurred in the prior room. 

“So Mercedes my dear how do you feel about this lovely manor?” Constance asks a tinge of sarcasm on her voice while strolling around the room. As much as she loves exploring these buildings with her girlfriends they did absolutely terrify her despite the brave face she always tries to put on at the start.

“Hmm it’s a lot more active then the last couple places which is nice, but maybe it’s too active. Don’t worry Connie we’ll leave after this stop.” Mercedes reassures her softly. 

“Hey guys look what I found,” Hapi calls out to them holding a book up. “It’s a collection of sapphic poetry from the ages, this must have been so hard to find back then.” 

“Hapi my dear please be gentle with the collection of poems considering how much of a rarity the item may be.” Constance scolds her slightly. 

“You’re right Coco I’ll go put it back.” Hapi says rushing back to the bookshelf, and putting it back in it’s rightful spot. Constance could have sworn she saw the shadow move like it was nodding. 

After a few minutes of trying to commune with the spirits with surprisingly little response the trio decide to pack it up, and leave the manor. Constance spends the entire walk out of the manor her head down not wanting to look around lest she see something paranormal. 

As soon as they escape the manor Constance pulls them both into a hug, and gives them both a kiss. “Mercedes my dearest that is by far the creepiest location you have brought us to.” 

“I’m so sorry Connie, for a well kept building it was pretty spooky.” Mercedes tells her while tightening her hug. 

“You did great though I’m proud of how you kept it together.” Hapi tells her before giving her a quick kiss. “Do you wanna sleep in the middle tonight?” 

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to write another fic for this week but I'm busy with uni I hope yall enjoyed it at least, and have a happy Halloween.


End file.
